staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Lipca 2011
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Międzynarodowy Dziecięcy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie - odc. 3; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Kacper - Zabawa w chowanego, odc. 20 (Hide - and - Seek); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 To Timmy! - Timmy uczy się latać, odc. 31 (Timmy learns to Fly); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Pocoyo - Muzyczne klocki, odc. 42 (MUSICAL BLOCKS); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 9 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 9); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:55 Pokój 107 - odc. 13/13 - Cambridge; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Projekt: Europa - odc. 10; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Mazury nieodkryte - Mieszkańcy Lasów Skaliskich; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:45 Klan - odc. 2042 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Klan - odc. 2043 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Kyle XY - odc. 24 (Kyle XY, ep. 24, To C. I. R. with Love); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Polska Pięknieje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:19 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Plebania - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Śluby Rycerskie; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Drużynowy Puchar Świata na żużlu - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Doręczyciel - odc. 10/14 - Kinderbal - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Londyńczycy - odc. 6/13 - txt.str.777;AD; serial obyczajowy TVP; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Wieczorynka - Świnka Peppa - Chora Peppa, odc. 25 (Not very well, ep. 25); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kolarstwo - przed startem Tour de Pologne - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Awantura o spadek (Splitting Heirs) - txt.str.777 83'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1993); reż.:Robert M. Young; wyk.:Eric Idle, Rick Moranis, Barbara Hershey, John Cleese, Catherina Zeta-Jones; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Maska Ninja (Mask of the Ninja) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Bradford May; wyk.:Casper van Dien, Kristy Wu, Anthony Wong, Ron Yuan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Herosi II - Walcz lub uciekaj odc. 5/11 (Heroes II, ep. 5 Fight or Flight) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Kino nocnych marków - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 5/21 - 24 godziny śledztwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Balanga 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; Dozwolone od lat 18 03:05 Złota Rybka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Apetyt na życie - odc. 12/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 47/65 Dziecięce zauroczenie (Moonlighting (Fatal attraction)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1988); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 217 - Kryzys; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Gilotyna - odc. 88; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Faceci do wzięcia - Siekierka i kijek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (38) Cyganie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Brzydula Betty - odc. 38/41 (Ugly Betty ep. Burning Questions); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 18 Pora wyjść za mąż; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Pytanie na Lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gilotyna - odc. 101; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 11 "Nienormalnie normalna rodzina" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 12 "Walka z nałogami" - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Szeherezada - cz 1/2 (Sheherezade); baśń filmowa kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Włochy (1990); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Wyprawa po śmierć (Roadkill) 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Johannes Roberts; wyk.:Kacey Barnfield, Oliver James, Eliza Bennett; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Kopciuszek - odc. 37; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Big Bang 89'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1986); reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Ludwik Benoit, Zofia Merle, Janusz Gajos, Zdzisław Kozień, Bożena Dykiel, Franciszek Pieczka, Roman Kłosowski, Iga Cembrzyńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:44 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:43 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:24 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:46 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:16 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17.00 Po sąsiedzku - Łódź - turystyczna encyklopedia regionu 17.15 Odkrywanie jury 17.25 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.30 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 17.35 Kroniki miejskie 17.45 Pomysł na weekend 17.55 Warszawa na weekend 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Auto - fan - magazyn 19.40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:47 Pogodni - odc. 12; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:54 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:12 Mów do mnie jeszcze... (Storytelling Machine, The); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:07 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:08 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:19 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:31 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:10 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:23 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:33 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 23 (odc. 23); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:03 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Opowiedz mi ten film; 16:9 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Pajączki - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Pies Huckleberry (40, 41) - serial animowany 08.00 The New Scooby Doo Movies 2 (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (260) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (129) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (347) - serial komediowy 11.00 Wzór 4 (68) - serial kryminalny 12.00 Chirurdzy 4 (68) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Ostry dyżur 15 (116) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Miodowe lata (28) - serial komediowy 14.45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (19) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Dlaczego ja? (153) - serial fab.-dok. 17.45 Trudne sprawy (34) - serial paradokumentalny 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (94) - serial komediowy 20.00 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów - komedia fantasy, USA 2006 21.50 Anakondy: Polowanie na krwawą orchideę - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 23.50 24 godziny 5 (101, 102) - serial sensacyjny 01.50 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (41) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 04.55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.15 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 08.55 Milionerzy - teleturniej 09.50 Dwóch i pół 5 (2, 3) - serial komediowy 10.50 Brzydula (105, 106) - serial komediowy 11.50 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 12.50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.15 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.30 Plotkara 2 (3) - serial obyczajowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.20 Pogoda na wakacje 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 22.25 Żółtodziób - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 00.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 01.50 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 225, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:05 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 9:25 Triumf miłości - odc. 31, Meksyk 2010 10:25 Na południe - odc. 14, Kanada, USA 1994 11:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 28, Meksyk 2009 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 42 16:00 Na południe - odc. 15, Kanada, USA 1994 17:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 29, Meksyk 2009 18:00 M.A.S.K. - odc. 1, serial animowany, Francja, Kanada, USA 1985-1988 18:30 Inspektor Gadżet - odc. 34, serial animowany, Francja 1983 19:00 Triumf miłości - odc. 32, Meksyk 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 19, USA 2007 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 20, USA 2007 22:00 Śmierć na talerzu - odc. 3, Singapur 2008-2010 23:00 Zakazane przyjemności - film erotyczny, USA 00:40 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 - odc. 19, USA 2007 3:40 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 4:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Opowiedz nam swoją historię...; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Matylda - odc. 20/33 - Cudze piórka (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Szansa na Sukces - Maryla Rodowicz "50"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Dzika Polska - Gdy nałożę poroże; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 215* Starania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Lalka - odc. 2* - Pamiętnik starego subiekta - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - M jak Michnikowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Przeboje - X lat Kombi cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Pustynia - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 9 - W sam raz dla ptaków (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Przeprowadzki - odc. 5/10* Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (111) Golce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Opole 2009 na bis /23/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Warszawa; film fabularny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Opole 2009 na bis /15/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 9 - W sam raz dla ptaków (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Mrok - odc. 8/8* - Temida; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Dekalog - Jeden 53'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; wyk.:Henryk Baranowski, Wojciech Klata, Maja Komorowska, Artur Barciś, Maria Gładkowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Tanie dranie - koncert w ramach 33 Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 7/9 - Katastrofa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Świat w pigułce 08.00 Radio 10.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.05 Zakazana namiętność - serial (48) 12.05 Propozycje do Vipo 12.25 Turyści 12.52 Short - świat w pigułce 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Muzyczne popołudnie 16.15 Informator miejski 16.25 Flesz Silesia Informacje 16.30 Zakazana namiętność - serial (49) 17.29 Pogoda 17.35 Short - świat w pigułce 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.02 Pogoda 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 19.35 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.21 Pogoda 20.25 W świecie nauki 21.00 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.30 Ukryta kamera 22.30 Na tropie zbrodni 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Zakazana namiętność - serial (49) 01.47 Short - świat w pigułce 01.50 Muzyczny Relaks 02.35 S2 Śląsk 03.00 A nom się to podoba 03.40 Sekrety natury 04.05 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 04.20 Szlagrowe życie 04.45 Short Świat w pigułce 05.15 Muzyczna kuchnia 05.45 Telezakupy